


Art and Dark Colors

by SaraiCat



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Feelings, Feelings Jams, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Freckles, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraiCat/pseuds/SaraiCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baz never liked art until Simon. Simon could never see the beauty in dark colours until Baz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art and Dark Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Guys! Love this Fandom. This is a bit of a feelings Ramble without much of a plot. Sorry if you don't like that I just wanted to show Baz and Simon's appreciation for each other. I hope you like it! Bye.

As much as Baz loved his violin, he hated art. He didn't get the abstract paintings that looked like they were painted by five-year-old, the ones that his father hung on the walls of their mansion. Well, that's what he thought till he met Snow. 

The first time he saw the boy's freckles he thought they looked like spray painted Cheetos sprawled across his face. He slowly learned to appreciate them, the way the tiny galaxy would wrinkle up when he smiled or was angry. He gradually thought it was beautiful. He thought it was the prettiest thing he ever saw. 

Until one day Snow came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Baz could feel his eyes wander then Snow turned around with his back facing Baz. He almost let his jaw drop. His back was covered, it was beautiful. His back looked like series of constellations, it looked like better than the painting that covered his mansion walls. He almost felt tempted to frame it. He knew that was jus as beautiful as the galaxies on his face. 

Still sometimes even after they have been together for years he still likes when Simon falls asleep and to gaze at the constellations covering him. He loves tracing patterns between them with the tip of his fingernail and watching Simon wither under his touch. He loved when he took it slow instead of just pent up frustration and caressed his galaxy back with all of its stars. 

* * * 

Simon hated dark colours, he thinks they made him feel boring or sad. He didn't get why people would surround themselves with such dreary colours when they're such more bright and vibrant colours. Overall he hated dark colours till he met Baz. 

The first time he met Baz he thought he was just another stuck up boring person who just hated everything good. He never thought Baz's dark hair was beautiful of course he wouldn't, especially not when he was dating Agatha whose hair looked like spun gold. However, the raven colour began to grow on him. 

Then he remembers when he would talk to Baz and look past the intimidating expressions and see the dark blue eyes that looked like the bottom of the ocean. The way his black hair contrasted his pale skin in a way the moon contrast the dark night sky. How his facial expressions became more readable, how the dark colours became more familiar. It became a home when attached to Baz. 

Sometimes he would see Baz walk out of their bedroom readied for their day out with his outfit. Most of the time his outfit would be as dark as his hair and once in a while he would wish for Baz to dress in colours. But he would remember that those thoughts were his first opinion before he got to know him. When he wanted to change him, but he wouldn't change a thing now.


End file.
